


Hold Sacred

by tirsynni



Series: Fix It Thorki Ficlets [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Gen, Injury, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: Whereas a door is unexpectedly opened and Loki chooses between love and freedom.





	Hold Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the deleted scene where Odin arrives and pleads for Frigga's life, only for Kursed to murder her, anyway.

In all honesty, Loki had no plans to involve himself at all in the prison break. The Kursed and the freed prisoners could cause chaos throughout Asgard, Odin would get a headache, and with any luck, someone would punch Thor in his face. In the meantime, Loki could relax, enjoy Asgard’s unwitting protection from Thanos, and continuing healing.

Truly, when Kursed, against all sense, let Loki loose, he hesitated. As much as he enjoyed the thought of  _ them _ creating chaos, he had no plan to add to it himself. Running from Asgard meant not only Thor hunting him but opening up the possibility of  _ Thanos _ hunting him. Not exactly an ideal situation. It was the thought of seeing his rooms again, seeing if there was anything salvageable or if the Aesir destroyed the filthy Jotun’s things, which convinced him to leave his cage.

Yet his feet did not lead him to his rooms. Something gnawed at Loki’s gut, something he refused to identify. Instead of doing the clever thing, he found himself trailing after Kursed. Foolish, he told himself. Stupid. With a flicker of  _ seidr _ , Loki moved, invisible and soundless, through the fighting. The sight of Asgardian warriors falling under hostile swords increased the ache in his chest. If  _ these _ idiots could slip through Asgard’s shields so easily, what did that mean for when Thanos came?

Loki flipped his knives restlessly in his hands as he stalked through his former home. He ignored the broken walls, always immaculate and untouchable. If he took a left  _ here _ , he could go to his rooms, gather whatever things he had left, flee while Thor was distracted. Instead, his feet took him up, and his heart pounded harder with each step he took until it felt painful to breathe.

When he reached Kursed, Loki found himself unsurprised to find Malekith. The rest of the scene shattered something in his breast. Kursed, holding Frigga, blade to her back; Malekith, proud and smirking;  _ Odin _ , on his knees, terror in his eye like Loki had never seen. Odin’s words flared through Loki like Thor’s lightning, seizing his lungs and pure agony in his heart.

Odin was begging. Odin, the Allfather, King of Asgard, Protectorate of the Nine Realms. On his knees, begging for Frigga’s life.

Odin, pleading for Frigga, pleading for Loki’s  _ mother, _ and Loki did this, Loki did this, Odin said death was his birthright but Loki didn’t think like this, not like this.

Even as Loki thought it, he moved, silent toward Kursed, his knives slippery in his hands like he was an unblooded and coltish youth all over again. Not even Frigga seemed to notice him. She stared at her husband, fearless and proud, and Loki loved her so much in that moment it hurt.

Malekith’s eyes gleamed, and Loki  _ knew _ .

_ “Then am I not your mother?” _

The muscles in Kursed’s arm twitched. Loki  _ moved. _

_ “You’re not.” _

Malekith shouted as Loki, Kursed, and Frigga tumbled to the ground, Loki’s blade buried in Kursed’s forearm and Kursed’s blade in Loki’s bicep. Blood splashed on the back of her gown but Loki verified none seemed to be hers before Kursed threw him onto the floor, freeing his blade from Loki’s body. Fresh blood splashed and Loki had a breath to blink at the ceiling before he saw Kursed’s sword coming for his throat.

Another blade caught it, inches from his flesh. Loki kicked out and Kursed stumbled backward. Frigga knelt by Loki’s shoulder, jaw hard and magnificent with her sword in her hands. Behind her, Odin lashed out at Malekith with Gungnir, fury like Loki had never seen twisting his face. Kursed towered over Loki and Frigga, Loki’s blood shining on his sword.

Not over yet, then. His left arm hanging useless, Loki struggled to get off his back. Kursed  _ smiled _ and stepped forward.

Only for something to slam into his face, sending him flying backward. Thor’s roar echoed like thunder.

Thor’s timing remained impeccable, it seemed. 

“Stay still, my son.” Holding her sword up with one hand, Frigga wrapped her free arm around Loki’s shoulders and helped him sit up. For a moment, all Loki could see was her, flushed with sweat dampening her brow but unharmed. She looked  _ beautiful _ . For the first time since Kursed released Loki, Loki felt like he could breathe.

“I’m sorry,” he said, and his words came out as a wheeze. His arm hurt like a Vanaheim mountain serpent had bit it. “I didn’t mean it.”

Frigga’s eyes shone wetly, but she smiled. She kissed his forehead, and Loki leaned into it. Around them, the room fell silent beyond quiet panting. “Shush, my silly boy.”

Unable to look at her, at the emotion shining too bright in her eyes, Loki looked around. Odin stood by the broken balcony. Lightning flashed beyond, Thor hunting Malekith and Kursed. When Odin turned to face Loki and Frigga, Loki looked away, down at his bicep. He grimaced. As if triggered by the sight of it, the pain in his arm blazed from a candle to an inferno. Kursed’s sword more than cut through his arm: it shredded the muscle, all the white down to the bone. Through the bloody mess, Loki saw flashes of white.

“Ah,” Loki said.

Well. That hurt.

Out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw Odin stumble toward them. Beyond Odin, he heard Thor abandon his hunt to rejoin them, boots thumping on the stone like a herd of bilgesnipe. The rest of his attention remained on his mother’s hands, glowing with  _ seidr _ so like his own, hovering over his shredded arm.

Loki exhaled and let his mother heal him.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Loki and Marvel love, check me out on [tumblr](http://tirsynni.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
